<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mind Games by DalilahCheshire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120519">Mind Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalilahCheshire/pseuds/DalilahCheshire'>DalilahCheshire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Can Play Too [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cake, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pretending, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scrap (DRAMAtical Murder), Sex Toys, escape plan, playing along</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalilahCheshire/pseuds/DalilahCheshire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Virus and Trip kidnapped Aoba they leave him tied and gagged on the bedroom floor. As Aoba lays alone listening to Welter's footsteps outside the door he decides that he too is capable of playing the twins twisted game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seragaki Aoba/Trip, Seragaki Aoba/Trip/Virus, Seragaki Aoba/Virus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Can Play Too [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mind Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can hear my heart beating like drums in my ear. My muscles are so tense I have a headache. It was strange really. Shouldn't I find some relief in this silence? Shouldn't I take this time to clear my mind? To focus? But I feel it gets harder to think straight when they're not here. I get worried. Nervous about what they'll do when they get back. The <em>waiting, </em>those calm orderly <em>footsteps </em>approaching the door. My heart always felt it was being squeezed then. Like when you crush one of those smelly foam dodgeballs from gym class into a pancake and then watch it slowly regain its form. I get so anxious when they're not here. I am getting familiar to the sounds of Welter's footsteps patrolling the halls. It was never the same steps each time. Once he got to the door he stopped for a total of five seconds then left back down the hall and down the steps. Then six, then eight, then five, then seven, then six. Once he stopped for ten seconds but not today. I always wondered why he would stop at different times. At first, I thought he was commanded to patrol the halls and wait outside the door for a specific amount of time but if that was the case why were his steps so sloppy? Maybe because Trip is more laid back than Virus. Perhaps he was doing it on his own accord? If so then why? </p><p> </p><p>I flexed my jaw a bit and ran my tongue on the underside of the ball gag. I'm thirsty and these cuffs were uncomfortable. I made sure to not let my wrist sit on the edge of the cuffs. If they think I struggled I'll be punished. Virus handles the punishments, fortunately. Trip I fear would get a little too creative. Virus would sit on the edge of the bed tell me to lay across his lap. The longer I refused the longer the spanking would be. It was humiliating to be punished like a small child. It reminded me of when I would act up and Granny would spank me. But this was worse I'm a grown man. </p><p>He'll ask me how many slaps do I deserved. Um, I don't know maybe none? You and your psycho, sweet tooth twin are holding me hostage and you're saying I deserve to get spanked like a five-year-old? He always uses his hand never a belt at least. But Virus hits <em>hard  </em>like he's done it before. I would yelp, cry, twist, and turn and boy would it sting and burn after he's done. I figured he was getting off watching me in pain and one day I made the mistake of turning and looking at him during one of my punishments. His eyes were cold and blank. Not a hint of humor played on his lips. Those blue eyes scared me to the core and I quickly whipped back around. Once he finished he would chain me to the bed my hands above my head and feet chained apart. He would slide a cock ring over my cock and balls then insert a vibrator in my ass turn it on and then leave. No words exchanged he would just leave for I don't know how long. Once he comes back he'll turn it off and take it out and take off the cock ring and leave again.</p><p> </p><p>Welter came back again. Seven, then five, then six, then eight. I tried to escape a couple of times. There are some things I learned while trying. </p><p> </p><p>One, the house was huge.</p><p> </p><p>Two, the house has a lot of doors.</p><p> </p><p>Three, most of these doors are locked.</p><p> </p><p>Four, windows seem to be nonexistent. </p><p> </p><p>Five, the front door is very hard to find.</p><p> </p><p>Six, escape attempts are met with the box.</p><p> </p><p>I don't want to think about the box right now. </p><p> </p><p>Six, then five, then eight, then seven, then five.</p><p> </p><p>They play these mind games with me. Punishing me, praising me, humiliating me, pleasuring me, saying they <em>love me </em> . They want to make me their doll. A doll to command, a doll that yearns for their touch, a doll that they can do what they please with. They think they can break me.  <strong> They think they can break <em>us </em> . </strong>  I won't let them. <strong>I won't let them. </strong></p><p> </p><p>Five, then eight, then six, then<em> silence. </em></p><p> </p><p>They're home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> We can play this game too. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>